


Abandoned

by Donya



Series: Frostiron parenting [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Feels, Fluff and Angst, FrostIron - Freeform, M/M, lots of feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 09:56:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donya/pseuds/Donya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki leaves his baby with Tony and disappears. Tony has to deal with the little one and it's not easy. Loki's return doesn't really solve the problem.</p><p>Still from the baby's point of view because I can't stop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Abandoned

Bjorn waited for Mummy. It took longer than usual, much to his surprise. Most often it was Mummy who came to him in the morning, but two mornings passed and he only got Daddy. The crib was filled with the clothes Mummy wore, quite a big pile and although it was nice to lie on them, it was nothing compared to cuddling with Mummy.

Another morning, again only Daddy appeared. It was ridiculous, where was Mummy? Bjorn demanded Mummy's presence but it only made Daddy angry.

'Fucking hell, fucking Loki. Gone for three days without a word.'

At first it wasn't that bad. Without Mummy and all his rules, Bjorn was bathed only once- twice a week. That was great because Daddy always thought the water was warm when it was scolding. Freed from the agony of taking a bath regularly, Bjorn turned into a dirty yet happy little piglet. He knew there was something in his hair, dried, probably that red sauce but Daddy did not bother with washing his hair.

Another sign of less strict rules was that delicious, greasy and salty food Daddy gave him. Fries that Bjorn first put in a row on the table, then pushed as much as he could into his mouth, chewing slowly. Pizza, it was always too hot, Daddy cursed, blowing on it and cutting the slices into tiny pieces. Popcorn with melted butter, wonderfully salty snack.

Unwashed and always thirsty from that salt, Bjorn was laid on Mummy and Daddy's bed. Finally he could sleep with Daddy and no one protested. Bjorn wanted to say how much he hated his crib. Without Mummy, he could sleep on the large bed, Daddy stayed with him till he fell asleep, then left, Bjorn knew that when he opened his eyes and realised he was alone. But Daddy came and lay next to him, Bjorn pressed against Daddy's chest.

However, Bjorn missed Mummy a lot. Daddy did so many things wrong, he didn't know that Bjorn's teddy was a girl or that the little yellow truck had to pushed three times in a row. Daddy kicked the soft, fluffy ball too far and he didn't make the right noises when reading books. Bjorn tried to explain it but Daddy did not listen, he only asked his invisible friend, 'Any trace of Loki?' The answer was always no.

Sometimes, Bjorn thought Mummy was there with him, stroking his hair gently but it was never true. He looked around and did not see Mummy. Despite all the difficulties Mummy's absence caused, Bjorn was fairly composed until he slipped and fell on his knees, his forehead smashed against the wall. The explosion of unbearable pain took his breath away and for a moment, he couldn't let out a single sound. The moment passed and Bjorn wailed loudly, not only from the physical pain. Mummy would always hold him and kiss, 'I know, I know,' Mummy would say, 'that stupid wall, punch it back. Bad wall, don't hit my child.' The only consolation he got from Daddy was different, 'It's ok now, it doesn't hurt that much, shush.' What could Daddy know, it did hurt.

Without Mummy to entertain Bjorn, Daddy took him to the workshop. That was risky, Bjorn was fascinated with all the tools and robots, everything new and interesting, shiny and very appealing. After the millionth time Daddy took something away from Bjorn, 'No, don't touch it,' he was told to play with Dummy. The silly creature ran away from Bjorn, slow enough to be caught.

 

  
'So you don't know where Loki is?'

Bjorn was sitting on his uncle's lap, smacking the large knees, pleased, even though he did not hear the exaggerated noises Mummy used to make.

'I wished I knew. Heimdall cannot see him, either. Loki is a master of deception, he knows how to avoid being seen. I think he's still in Midgard, hiding.'

'I have no idea why I'm fucking surprised. It's the second time the fucker disappeared but I thought he would have stayed because of Bjorn. Three and a half week. In one moment I'm furious with Loki, in the next- I'm scared he got himself into trouble, what if he's dying somewhere, waiting to be saved? If not, I'm going to kill him, or at least backhand him real hard.'

Bjorn turned around to face Thor and pull at his long hair and touch his beard. Thor smiled and pretended he wanted to bite Bjorn's hands. At first it was scary but out of sheer curiosity, Bjorn repeated his movements and this time Thor gripped his tiny wrists and kissed the little hands.

 

  
Bjorn woke up in a bad mood, he didn't know why. To make things worse, Daddy was too slow with changing the diaper, Bjorn did not enjoy the uncomfortable wetness. Daddy finally noticed but then he did change the diaper, a reason to cry and kick out angrily. Bjorn managed to kick Daddy's thumb.

'Oh fuuuuck!'

Bjorn was hungry but all the things Daddy gave him were disgusting. He liked apples, that funny crunchy bread with a thick layer of butter, and cheese and cereal but that morning nothing tasted right. Bjorn was annoyed by Daddy's failed attempts at feeding him, he slapped away Daddy's hand, threw everything within his reach on the floor and cried. Daddy was useless. Usually when one parent irritated him, the other would soothe him. Now he was stuck with his foolish Daddy and no one came to rescue him.

'Here, have a cookie,' Daddy handed him one but Bjorn was too angry to appreciate the gift. The cookie was smashed against the wall. Bjorn was frustrated beyond reason.

'Stop it, son, you're not pissed at me but at your fucking _Mummy_.'

Mummy, the sound of the dearest name filled his eyes with tears. Everything was so wrong without Mummy. Even Daddy seemed different. Used to spending most of his time with Mummy, Bjorn felt abandoned.

Daddy apparently had enough of the fussing because he put Bjorn on the floor, next to the toys and didn't even try playing with him. Bjorn was offended by the lack of attention, Daddy sat on the couch, closed his eyes and sighed deeply. Bjorn cried and cried, Daddy did not move. It was hopeless. He needed Mummy. So far it was enough to cry like this to make Mummy come to him but suddenly it stopped working.

'Ma-a-ma!' Bjorn whined, forced to call Mummy by his name. Daddy twitched and looked at his son.

'Oh fuck. Fucking fuck. I'm gonna kill Loki for what he's doing to you.'

Bjorn repeated Mummy's name, over and over again, till Daddy took him in his arms and rocked slowly from side to side. It was comforting but Daddy wasn't Mummy.

Going through every colourful book Bjorn had, they survived to his naptime. Bjorn wasn't an enthusiast of naps but that day he was so exhausted that he actually was looking forward to a nap. Lying on his side in the crib, Bjorn touched Mummy's shirt. The smell faded away but the clothes still reminded him of Mummy.

He was awaken by a loud noise coming from the hallway. He raised himself, listening intently to the shouts. Mummy. That was Mummy's voice, Mummy came back. Bjorn was so relieved he started crying immediately, he was so scared that Mummy would never return.

The door opened and Mummy came in. Bjorn barely saw anything with his teary eyes. He was so happy but at the same time he remembered how he felt without Mummy and he couldn't calm down.

'Bjorn, don't cry, I'm here.'

Safe in Mummy's embrace, Bjorn gripped Mummy's shoulder with his clammy fingers and wept. Mummy stroke his thigh and the back of his head, kissed his wet cheek and whispered, 'Mummy's here.'

'Oh, now you're here?!'

Daddy appeared next to them and seemed to be very angry.

'Shut up, Stark, you're scaring him.'

'Listen to yourself, you dumb fuck! Where have you been? Almost five weeks! It's an eternity for a baby!'

'He smells. You haven't washed him, have you? I knew you would neglect him.'

'You have no idea what I've been through with this child!'

'Really? You think I don't? I've been doing everything around him for the-'

'And what, you expect a medal? You're his mother!'

'I'm leaving.'

'What?'

'I'm taking Bjorn to Asgard.'

More shouting, Bjorn screamed, he never saw his parents fighting like that and he was scared. Daddy yanked at Mummy's arm and yelled. Bjorn shut his eyes, trying to block out everything that was happening. He was back in his crib, not at all soothed, he hoped his tears would make Mummy and Daddy stop.

'No one is going to fucking Asgard!'

'Then I'm leaving him here.'

'What has possessed you? You can't just get crazy and disappear like that. You have a child, you're responsible for him.'

'Perhaps I'm having some doubts.'

'Fuck you. Doubts! It's too late for that! Bjorn's here, we're a family, whether you like it or not. What's wrong with you?'

'Stop it, Stark, you act like you have a right to judge me. You haven't sacrificed anything for this child. You leave him with me and go to your workshop and everything is as it was before Bjorn. While I can't do anything. I spend the whole day changing diapers and "reading" the same book for the hundredth time and when you finally show up, you complain that I leave him before he falls asleep. I'm sure you ruined the sleep training, everything I have achieved.'

Daddy caught Mummy's hand and they left the room. Bjorn was sitting in his crib, confused, where did Mummy go, he still needed hugs. They didn't close the door and in the half-dark Bjorn found his teddy and started chewing on its ears.

He dozed off despite all that stress. He woke up on Mummy's chest and this time he didn't cry. No one yelled, it was quiet, as if the horrible quarrel was only a bad dream. Mummy was holding a book about two boys looking for a green bag. Bjorn liked the pictures inside, the boys were in the shop and in the park, and they had pink candy floss. Mummy read him the story and showed where on the pictures they could see birds and green trees and sand castles.

'You should've told me that before.'

'You wouldn't listen anyway.'

'You don't know that.'

Bjorn opened the book on the first page again, indicating he wanted to read it again.

'He said Mummy and you missed that.'

'I hope you're pleased.'

'No one is moving to Asgard.'

Mummy only sighed and kissed Bjorn's head.

'But we can go there for a weekend or something.'

Mummy agreed and started reading again. Bjorn touched Mummy's hand and forgot about the story, it wasn't as interesting as the lines on Mummy's palm. 

'Why does he have dried ketchup in his hair, Stark?'

 

**Author's Note:**

> Next time: family vacation in Asgard.


End file.
